Fred's games
by Totoro93
Summary: Being left alone, Fred goes to the library in search of something interesting, which is exactly what he finds.


**So I got this idea while trying to draw a female version of Draco Malfoy, I thought how unlikely would it be for a Weasley and a Malfoy to get on under different circumstances? Could romance be on the cards? Would any one else accept them being friendly? So I decided to see how it would play out. Baring in mind I consider the OC character to be different in several fundamental personality aspects to Draco Malfoy rather than just a female version. So let me know what you think? and whether I should carry this on or not? :) Thanks guys. **

**I do not own harry potter, I just love the Weasley twins. :D**

Fred hummed a bouncy tune to himself as he made his way through the silent halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His fire red hair hanging slightly in his eyes "Stupid George, making me find my own fun" he muttered, his identical twin brother had wanted to flirt with Angelina and he had made it perfectly clear he wanted to do it **alone**. He was heading towards the library hoping to find some books to inspire the twins next brilliant prank. Something to do with mash potatoes and explosives perhaps?

He pushed hard against the heavy door which groaned loudly in the silence of the deserted corridor. He grimaced as he slipped through the door way and let it thud closed behind him. The library was almost vacant as well, understandably so considering how late it was and, in Fred's own opinion, how incredibly boring and dusty the place was, A couple of students dotted around the desks pouring over old scrolls and scratching their quills for who knows how long. Fred could only imagine how happy it would make Hermione to see students so dedicated to their work.

He wandered through the rows of shelves hoping something would catch his eye, after what felt like hours but could have been mere minutes something did, but it wasn't a book, it was a girl. A girl Fred really could not be bothered with considering her relation to a certain silver haired ferret. But then a thought struck him, he had never heard her speak before. The twin sister of the most obnoxious, arrogant idiot had never uttered a word, at least not within ear shot of himself. He wanted to hear her voice, he wasn't sure why exactly but he did and for a moment he imagined it would be similar to the whine that spills from her brothers mouth.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and coughed loudly to get her attention, she didn't even flinch, just continued turning the pages of possibly the oldest book he had ever seen. He coughed again, louder this time and with more gusto, making a show of it, again nothing. He took a deep breath to have another go when she spoke up.

"Do you want something?" She sighed, closing her book and staring up at him with her stormy grey eyes filled with contempt.

"Uh..." Fred stuttered, he hadn't thought this far and actually hearing her voice had thrown him out of kilter. It sounded so melodic and hypnotizing, He shuffled his feet and stuck his hands deep in to his pockets.

She sighed, closing her book and stood up quickly, letting her white blonde hair fall all the way to her hip, forcing her chair to screech backwards which, Fred noticed, made her jump slightly. "If there's nothing you want other than to shuffle about then you'll please excuse me."

"What are you reading?" He forced out lamely, cursing himself for trying to keep a conversation going with a Malfoy.

"A book about ancient potions that are outlawed these days" she replied, placing the book back on it's shelf after which she spun to look at him "You're one of the Weasley twins right? Which one are you?"

"Why? So you can run and tell your sniveling brother to hex me for daring to speak in your glowing presence?" To Fred's surprise she laughed, a loud snort of a laugh that no one would expect to come out of a Malfoy.

"My brother is many things, but he is not protective of me. He'd probably just accuse me of consorting with the enemy and write to Father immediately... So, which one are you?"

"The name's Fred, the better looking twin."

"I'm Evangeline, it means messenger of good news."

"Huh, Fred just means... well. Fred."

"Actually it means Peace Ruler" She glanced in to his eyes and he saw the intrigue in hers as she studied him.

"You know, that seems like pretty much the opposite of what I am, I'm no where near peaceful. In fact just today I pranked your brother the ferret which almost resulted in a wizard duel." Immediately her eyes grew cold and distant.

"My brother may be difficult but you do not know him or me well enough to insult him like that. He has his faults like everyone else but he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Now you must excuse me." She gathered her scrolls and quills hastily.

"He's not protective of you but you'll stand in his defense?" Fred grinned at the disdain that seemed to pour out of her, aimed directly at him.

"That is none of your concern Weasley" She growled and promptly marched past him towards the exit. He turned to watch her leave, he knew he shouldn't have insulted her brother to her face but he felt strange having a proper and decent conversation with a Malfoy. He felt it was his duty to remind her and himself that even though their brief communication was pleasant enough they couldn't be friends and he had to remind himself of that the entire walk back to the common room. She interested him, a Malfoy that didn't look like they were going to vomit in the mere presence of a 'Blood traitor' Weasley was something you didn't come by very often.

He said the password and slipped into the mostly empty common room, empty except for his twin brother.

"Ah Fred!" George shouted as he jumped up from his seat by the fire "Where have you been?"

"I went on a walk to the library, we need to work on our next big prank!"

George's eyes light up "Find anything interesting?" He grinned as he nudged Fred in the ribs.

Fred considered telling George everything, as he normally would, to the very last detail but strangely found himself wanting to keep this one weird encounter to himself, even if it was just for a moment.

"Nah, not yet, but soon! My equally smart but not quite as good looking brother, this year is going to be fun."

Fred's mind was racing through thoughts of the interesting Malfoy girl and his next move in his newest game, and oh how Fred loved games.


End file.
